


Naked

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dan doesn't deal well with his feelings, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nudity, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Dan sees Brian naked for the first time. It shouldn't be a big deal, but for some reason, it is.





	Naked

It shouldn’t have been a big deal. Honestly, it was just a matter of time before it happened, and it was strange that it was only happening now and hadn’t happened sooner.

Dan had seen Brian naked.

They were doing a convention for the first time in a while after touring, and normally they would try and get their own rooms but sometimes, like this time, it just wasn’t possible because everywhere was pretty full. Sharing a room wasn’t that uncommon, though they hadn’t for a while, they didn’t mind. However, Dan, being so used to having his own hotel room, completely forgot that he and Brian were rooming together.

He’d gone out to get some food for himself and Brian, who had stayed behind at the hotel to sort out a few things. When Dan got back to the hotel he told himself that he would just quickly go to the bathroom to splash some water on his face due to how exhausted he felt, and then go to Brian’s room and give him his food, thinking that it was weird that he couldn’t remember Brian’s room number since he was usually the one that could remember room numbers easily.

When he stepped into the bathroom he knew why he couldn’t remember.

Standing just outside of the shower was Brian, naked; reaching for a towel, but he froze when he saw Dan.

Dan had also frozen, unsure of what to do. He knew he needed to stop staring but he couldn’t.

“Sorry,” Dan exclaimed after way too long. He hastily left the bathroom, almost slamming the door behind him. Dan could feel himself growing hotter with embarrassment.

It occurred to him that he had never in the almost ten years he’d know Brian, seen him naked. How? He wasn’t sure. Dan knew that Brian had seen him naked, more than once, but before now the least amount of clothing he’d seen Brian in was his boxers.

Dan knew that it was just something that would happen eventually, especially given the nature of their jobs. It was a miracle that it hadn’t happened while they were touring given the number of times he had walked in on a member of TWRP changing, not to mention the fact that he’d walked in on one of them jerking off. Additionally, he’d also seem quite a few of his friends naked at this point, so seeing Brian naked shouldn’t have been any different.

Why was it different?

Dan tried to relax while Brian finished up in the bathroom. He figured he might as well unpack his suitcase, but then saw that Brian had already done it for him like he usually did when they shared a room because Dan would always end up just digging through his suitcase and throw things everywhere. He thought about reading but his mind was racing and he knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything. Maybe just laying down and resting his eyes would be a good idea, he had been exhausted before, but now he felt more awake than he ever had.

He removed his shoes, and laid down in his bed, but as soon as he closed his eyes all he could picture was Brian naked, water sliding down his body, into his chest hair, dripping down further, further…

Dan’s eyes snapped open, his heart was racing.

How could he think about Brian like that? It was Brian. One of his best friends. His bandmate. The person who always pushed his buttons just because he found it amusing. Someone who had seen him at his lowest, and he’d seen at his lowest. There was no way he could think about Brian like that, and that’s not even mentioning the fact that he wasn’t into men.

He was broken free from his thoughts when he heard the bathroom door open and then close. Dan sat up and saw that Brian was still shirtless, but he was looking through the drawers for a shirt and was putting away a pair of pants. He must have grabbed the wrong thing by mistake, and while, again, this would not have been a big deal, and Dan had already seen Brian shirtless, everything seemed different now. Dan couldn’t stop staring at Brian’s back. He remembered Brian saying that he had been working out a lot more, doing more intense workouts and it showed.

Dan noticed that Brian’s hair was still a little wet, dripping a little, and Dan found himself following the drips of water as they fell down his back. Somehow the image became more sexual in his mind and he could imagine Brian had just finished jerking off, or maybe he had just been having sex with someone, with him.

Tearing his eyes away before Brian could catch him staring, Dan silently cursed to himself as he felt himself growing hard. He quickly excused himself to go to the bathroom, grabbing the nearest clothes, before taking a cold shower, but he knew eventually he would have to go back and face Brian, and these new thoughts.

It had to just be because he had seen Brian naked. His brain was just playing tricks on him because he didn’t expect it and it was just so surprising. There was also the fact that he hadn’t been with anyone in a while, so he was all keyed up. That had to be it. There was no way that he had a crush on Brian. It was Brian.

As he washed in the shower, Dan continuously told himself that it was nothing and slowly he began to believe it. This was just his brain's way of dealing with everything. It was nothing. After he got out of the shower he would probably never think about Brian like that again. He just needed to relax and maybe if Brian goes out tomorrow he’ll jerk off, to thoughts of beautiful women, and that would hold him over for the next few days.

Dan took a deep breath before walking out into the main part of their hotel room, putting his worn clothes into a wash bag, before turning to see Brian. He felt his heart rate rise and the room felt hotter. Why? He didn’t know. Brian was fully dressed and just laying there reading. Maybe he just wasn’t used to sharing a hotel room after a while and that was factoring into it? That must be it. It made sense to Dan at least, who decided that he just eat and then try and sleep. He got the bagel he’d bought out of the bag, noticing that Brian hadn’t eaten his.

“H-hey Bri, you want this now?” Dan questioned, finding it hard to speak. He chalked it up to being tired.

Brian looked up from his book, and Dan felt like he was being inspected.

“Yeah, sorry I forgot. Cute shirt by the way,” Brian smirked, causing Dan to look down at what he was wearing. It was Brian’s MATH MAN t-shirt that he’d stopped wearing out and now used to sleep in due to the writing fading. He hadn’t realised until now that it was shorter than what he usually wore, not to mention a bit larger due to how skinny he was. Dan had been thinking that he felt comfier, physically at least, but didn’t spare a second thought as to why.

“Oh, sorry man. I’ll go change,” Dan stated as he passed Brian his food.

“Nah, it’s cool, I packed it by accident anyway,” Brian shrugged before unwrapping his food and digging in.

Dan wasn’t sure what to do. Now that Brian said it was okay for him to wear it he figured it would be rude to change, but something about wearing Brian’s clothes felt off to him. Mainly because it felt better than it should have. He felt protected, and he knew that was a weird thing to think but he really did. It made him feel more comfortable as well, but that only made him feel uncomfortable at the same time.

In the end, he kept the shirt on. If it made him feel nice and safe, well that was probably because that’s how Brian made him feel, because they were friends and had been for so long.

After they finished eating, Brian went back to the bathroom to brush his teeth and Dan did the same after him. They agreed to turn in early due to the long travel.

“And, um, sorry about earlier. Just, the lock doesn’t work. I’m sure you know that now, but I just didn’t want you to think I did anything on purpose,” Brian’s tone was sad, or maybe regretful, and Dan felt terrible for acting off about the whole situation.

“Bri, I know you would never do anything like that, and I would never think that you would. It’s my fault, I’ve been so used to having my own room, y’know, so I just forgot.” Dan tried to make it seem like it wasn’t a big deal, and to Brian, it probably wasn’t, at least, it wouldn’t be if Dan wasn’t acting to off, but to Dan, it was still affecting him. A good night’s rest would probably sort that out.

“Okay, just wanted to make sure. Just being stupid I guess. Anyway, goodnight Danny.” Brian turned the lights off and began to settle down. Dan noticed how his tone was different, like Brian still thought it was his fault. The fact that he said he was being stupid, that wasn’t like Brian, and Dan knew that in reality, he was the one being stupid. He told himself that tomorrow he would act normal, that everything would go back to normal.

“Goodnight Bri.”

Dan hoped that he would be able to sleep with ease. Sometimes he would have trouble sleeping due to being in a different bed and everything feeling so different, but after the long trip and everything that had happened he reckoned he was tired enough to pass out as soon as his head touched the pillow.

That wasn’t the case. For Brian it was. Dan had gotten over Brian’s snoring a while ago and it didn’t bother him that much, and it wasn’t bothering him now. What was bothering him was the fact that he found himself thinking that Brian’s snoring was actually enduring, if not kind of cute. These weren’t thoughts that he was meant to be having and the fact that he couldn’t slop seeing Brian naked when he closed his eyes didn’t help, nor did the fact that the image had given him an erection.

He tried to ignore it and just concentrate on sleeping, but then he noticed that his shirt smelt like Brian. Not in a gross kind of way, like it was sweaty and worn, but it smelt of whatever laundry detergent he used, and again Dan was getting that feeling of being safe and he felt good, but at the same time he felt so wrong thinking like that.

All in all, he probably got a couple hours sleep, at most four, but it felt like he had only gotten a few minutes. It made him wish that he could drink coffee. At least he knew that he had the ability to make it through panels no matter how much sleep he got.

When he got up, he heard that Brian was in the bathroom. Something that reminded him of the previous day. He was just glad that he didn’t end up dreaming about Brian, or at least if he did, he didn’t remember them. His cock was semi-hard so maybe he did, or maybe he dreamt of cute girls. In all honesty, Dan was too tired to care and he decided to just try and get on with his day, sorting out what he was going to wear as he waited for Brian finish in the bathroom. He remembered that he needed to act as natural as possible around Brian today. Thinking back to the way Brian sounded that might hurt him, and he hoped that he hadn’t hurt Brian.

“Hey, bathrooms all yours,” Brian spoke. Dan hadn’t heard Brian leave the bathroom and jumped at the sound of his voice.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. Not fully awake?” Brian sounded a little concerned, probably due to the number of times he’d seen Dan go around conventions exhausted to the point where he made himself sick. He could still remember the time Dan went on a flight when he had a cold. Dan had been in such agony after the flight, and he didn’t want anything like that to happen again.

“Didn’t sleep that great, but I’ll be fine,” Dan shrugged, turning to look at Brian but he couldn’t make himself look him in the eyes; the thoughts he’d had the day before filling his head, and he ended up feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

“Anyway, I’m gonna go get ready,” Dan quickly excused himself, taking his clothes with him to change in the bathroom. He hoped Brian didn’t think anything of it. He was holding them anyway so it shouldn’t seem like a big deal.

Dan sighed, knowing he was overthinking. Everything was fine. He just needed to do this panel and then he could get some more sleep. After that everything would feel normal again and his brain would function like it usually did.

After he had gotten ready, he and Brian went to get breakfast together, talking over the plans for the day and what their panel would entail, which was just talking about music and making content on YouTube, and then after there was a Q&A which would last about an hour depending on how long everything else took.

After eating and doing a little bit of sight-seeing they made their way back to the venue. While Dan’s mind kept going back to the previous day’s events, as well as new thoughts of how cute Brian was, especially when he was trying to act like he wasn’t excited, he was able to act like he normally would around Brian.

The panel went well, and they were still amazed that so many people liked what they did for a living. They were glad that this was a smaller event, and that no one had to be cut off from their panel due to lack of space. It was comfortable, and they got a lot of interesting questions, some to do with Grumps, but most of them were about doing music or any in-depth lore about the Ninja Sex Party universe. Dan was pretty sure Brian bullshitted some of those answers, even though he claimed that they’d discussed it before. He didn’t mind, knowing how complicated they’re in-universe could be, and he was pretty sure they had at least three Arin’s in what he guessed would be called their canon. Either way, he and Brian left a lot of that to the fans to decide, not minding whatever they came up with.

After the panel, Dan and Brian decided to go around the main floor. It was standard convention stuff, with a lot of people selling their art and merch, but it never got boring and there were usually some great finds.

Everything was going fine until they ended up talking to two cosplayers, who were dressed as their characters. The pair were in a relationship, and Dan couldn’t help but imagine him and Brian holding hands like they were. Those thoughts were freaking him out more than all the other ones. Sexual thoughts, well that just meant he was horny, thinking Brian was cute, well he’d thoughts that about a lot of his friends, but more romantic thoughts about hand-holding and cuddling, that was different and he couldn’t think of a way to justify it. Even if it was because he hadn’t been in a relationship in a while there were a lot of cute girls here, many in his age range, yet he couldn’t bring himself to flirt with them. He felt compelled to stay with Brian, but that also made him want to run. His brain was creating all these paradoxes of what he wanted to do, and it caused him to be distant with Brian, while also being around him for the rest of the day.

Brian noticed this change, and he knew why Dan was acting so off. He honestly didn’t understand why Dan was making a big deal out of the fact that he’d seen him naked. It was an accident. They were both grown men yet Dan was acting like a child about it and Brian was fed up with it at this point.

When they were back at the hotel room Brian confronted Dan, not wanting this to continue for the whole weekend.

“Dan, you’ve been acting weird around me all day. What’s wrong?” Brian knew what it was, but he wanted Dan to say it. While he was concerned about Dan, he was also getting pissed off at him.

Dan found himself unable to answer, stuttering and stammering. He didn’t know how to put how he was feeling into words because he didn’t know what his feelings were. He wished that he could explain that, but the implications scared him and he didn’t want Brian to know.

Brian didn’t know this and took Dan’s inability to form an answer as an offence.

“Is it really that hard to be an adult about what happened?” Brian tried to remain calm but it was getting increasingly more difficult. He just wanted to have a nice weekend, especially since they had agreed to take time off so they explore the city after the panel.

Dan still couldn’t find the words. He shook his head but other than that, nothing.

“Really? Then why can’t you look at me? Why are you treating me differently?” Brian’s tone got angrier as time went on, but he never raised his voice. Dan knew that his silence was only making things worse but he just couldn’t say anything that wouldn’t risk their friendship.

“Considering how long we’ve been friends, I didn’t expect this from you at this point.” Brian was waiting for Dan to say something, giving him time to think over his reasons for acting so strange, or simply an apology but it never came.

“You know what, whatever, I’m just going to head to bed. We’ll talk about it when you can be more mature about it.” With that Brian left, heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Dan knew that he had fucked up, but he just didn’t know what to do.

For the rest of the weekend, Brian and Dan spent most of their time apart. It upset both of them, but Dan couldn’t explain himself or make himself lie to Brian, and Brian couldn’t deal with the fact that his best friend was acting so childish about seeing him naked. If this was the early years of their friendship he would understand, but Dan had grown so much since then, and he hadn’t ever treated any of his other friends like this. Brian took it personally, unable to see any other reason why Dan was acting the way he was.

It was a long weekend for them both, made worse by the fact that they still had to share a room. They were both happy when the time came to return home, but things didn’t get any better once they had returned, and everyone could see something was wrong, and that it wasn’t something that would blow over soon. It got so bad that Arin ended up calling Dan into his office. He rarely called people into his office, and if he did, it wasn’t for anything serious. He didn’t want it to come to this point, and wished that the pair could sort things out on their own, but it was now affecting their work, not just with NSP but Grumps was also starting to suffer as Dan was acting different on the show, clearly upset and burdened by whatever happened.

“Hey Ar, what’s up?” Dan questioned, not used to being asked into Arin’s office, but he didn’t think it would be anything that bad so he maintained as cheerful an attitude as he could.

“Uh, I just needed to talk to you about something,” Arin hesitated, unsure whether it was really his place to comment about what happened, but they were both his friends and he didn’t want to risk losing either of them, or for them to lose each other. He nodded at the small sofa in his office, and Dan took a seat, a little more nervous now.

“I, well we’ve all noticed that you and Brian have been acting… strange, ever since your trip,” Arin was careful with his words, not wanting to upset Dan further or make him uncomfortable.

Dan’s face fell from the fake smile he had been hiding behind, his expression becoming a lot more honest, and Arin saw how much Dan was truly hurting. Still, he remained quiet.

“You don’t have to tell me about it if you don’t want to, but I’m worried about you, both of you.” Arin didn’t like to see his friends upset, but he could tell that this was more than just sadness. Dan looked like he was fighting an inner conflict, and Brian always seemed to be angry, and while he was good at hiding his feelings it was clear that something had really hurt him.

While Dan still wasn’t quite sure what was going on, he had an idea. Telling Brian still scared him, telling anyone did, but he knew that he needed to get his thoughts out in the open. He and Arin were so close, as close as he and Brian were, and he knew Arin wouldn’t judge him for this.

“I, I walked in on Brian after he’d just gotten out of the shower,” Dan spoke softly, finding it hard to get the words out because it sounded so stupid. He also found himself wondering if he would be having thoughts like this if he hadn’t seen Brian naked. Would it take longer for them to come? Would everything had just remained the way it was before this event?

Arin’s eyes narrowed in confusion, not sure why that mattered so Dan continued, explaining how seeing Brian naked had caused him to think about Brian in a different way, a way that he had never seen a man before, let alone Brian. As he explained everything became clearer to Arin, and he understood why this was heard for Dan to come to terms with, but bottling everything up and not dealing with what he was feeling was only going to make things worse.

“Dan, you…” Arin wasn’t sure how to word it. He didn’t want to outright ask him if he had romantic feelings for Brian in case it scared him, but he couldn’t think of any other way to say it.

“You know, right? Like, how you feel?” Arin mentally facepalmed. He was normally good with stuff to do with sexuality, not perfect, but he was better than this, but these were two of his closest friends and Dan always swore by his heterosexuality.

“Yeah… yeah I do,” Dan sighed. He still found it so hard to admit it. It wasn’t like he was homophobic or anything like that, but it was different when it was him. He’d been so sure of his sexual preferences but now he was questioning everything, thinking back to try and find any other instances that may have hinted at the fact that he liked guys, or maybe just Brian. Dan guessed that his sensitivity to Brian’s jokes about them being together may be one, or the fact that he no longer minded it, especially when Brian got more touchy-feely.

“Say it then,” Arin told Dan, knowing it would probably make him feel better to get it out there. Hoping that after he’d said it out loud then he would be able to come to terms with it better.

Dan swallowed hard, thinking the words over in his head as best he could, telling himself that this wasn’t just a friend thing, that it wasn’t a tiredness thing, there was no other reason for his thoughts, no excuses for them.

“I… I’m in love with Brian,” Dan said, his voice soft, lacking confidence. He was afraid, but the fear wasn’t due to his changing emotions. No, he was terrified of losing his friend and ruining everything they had built together. While part of him knew that Brian would never let that happen, his more cynical side wouldn’t let him think rationally. Arin could see that Dan was still frightened and confused so he tried his best to help. A little prior knowledge that he held made him feel a bit more confident in his efforts.

“I know this is all new to you, and it must be scary, but I think you should tell him,” Arin suggested, knowing that part of the reason Brian was so upset was because he’d had feelings for Dan in the past, feelings that never truly went away. When Arin tried to help Brian he’d given him the wrong advice, telling him that it would be best to not tell Dan because Dan wasn’t interested in men. They had also both been worried about keeping things stable since Brian was living in London at the time and Brian agreed that it would be best to keep his feelings hidden. Arin wished he hadn’t given that advice then, but he also didn’t know what would have happened if Brian had told Dan. At least now he could make the right decision, and give advice that was actually helpful.

Dan, not knowing everything that had happened, was shocked at Arin’s suggestion. He couldn’t tell Brian.

“It would ruin everything!” He exclaimed as his heart pounded at the thought of telling Brian how he felt.

“Because things are going great now, aren’t they?” Arin commented, regretting that his words may have come out a little harsh, but in the end it made Dan understand that nothing could be done if he wasn’t truthful with Brian.

“Come in tomorrow and I’ll call him in. No one else will be in, and I’ll be in my office just in case.” Arin smiled when Dan agreed.

“No matter what, it’s going to be okay Dan.” Arin wished Dan good luck before sending him home, knowing that he had a lot to think about and wouldn’t be able to work efficiently.

Dan did a lot of thinking that night, going over what he would say, what he should do. He thought about the harsh realities of what could happen, the absolute worst thing, which would be Brian quitting NSP, and the more realistic worst, Brian saying that he doesn’t share Dan’s feelings but isn’t going to let it affect their friendship.

As Dan thought through everything he became less scared of his feelings for Brian; more scared of the outcome that would come from his confessing of them.

Eventually, he got some sleep, and for the first time in almost two weeks he felt somewhat rested. While the day ahead was terrifying him, he knew that hiding his feelings from Brian would only make things worse. He was thankful that Arin was going to be there, even if he would be hidden away in his office. It made Dan feel less alone, and gave him a bit more confidence, especially after their talk the day before.

Waiting for Brian, however, was torturous. Dan found himself staring at the clock. Time seemed to stand still, and he wondered if Brian somehow knew what this was about.

Eventually, Brian did arrive, apologising to Arin about being late until he saw Dan and cut himself off.

“What are you doing here?” Brian asked, his voice cold, but there was a curiosity behind it.

Dan took a deep breath. His whole body felt like it was on fire and his legs were shaking, but he knew he had to do this, not just for Brian, but for himself.

“I-I need to tell you- I wanted to tell you why… Why I’ve been acting so weird,” Dan stumbled over his phrasing. He’d practised this in his head so many times yet he’d forgotten why he had decided to say. His mouth felt dry and he could feel his hands going slightly clammy.

While Brian wanted to stay angry at Dan, he could see that Dan was uncomfortable and that whatever this was really bothered him. It still stung, but he hated seeing Dan like this and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Hearing him out wouldn’t hurt any more than Brian’s thoughts about why Dan was acting so off did anyway.

Brian sat down next to Dan, putting a hand over Dan’s legs to help them stop shaking. It was something he normally did when Dan was thinking too hard and got anxious, and while Dan appreciated the gesture it only made him more nervous.

“I…” Dan tried to speak, but he struggled on what to say. Blurting it out would be a bad idea.

“When…” He tried again, but still couldn’t think straight, all the possible conversations he’d had in his head were blurring together.

“I’m sorry,” Dan sighed. He wished he could get past his fear. Brian deserved to know the truth, especially when he was clearly hurt because he didn’t know the truth.

“Dan, it’s fine. Just take your time.” Brian’s told was calm and understanding. It meant a lot to him that Dan was trying to explain himself, and while he still didn’t know the reason why this was so difficult for him, he knew it went past Dan thinking that he was undesirable.

After taking a moment to himself, and thinking about how kind Brian was being, Dan felt a little bit more confident in telling Brian how he felt.

“So-uh, well, when we were at the hotel and I saw you… I saw you… y’know,” Dan trailed off, unable to finish what he was saying because images of Brian in the nude were circling his mind.

“Naked,” Brian finished off, sounding more dry and unamused, the warmth from his voice gone as he felt himself begin to get annoyed again.

“Yeah, that. Well, I kind of… I couldn’t stop thinking about it, and I mean I tried, but I took a cold shower and figured that would help but it didn’t and then after I went back in the room I couldn’t stop thinking about it, then the next day you looked really cute and those cosplayers of us made me think about us and… I’m not making sense, am I?” Dan realised that he was talking really quickly, to the point where he felt like he was out of breath. Brian looked confused for a moment, thinking over everything Dan had just said. It was a lot of information to get at once, and his feelings of anger towards the start was only just beginning to fade which skewed the message of the story for a while, and Brian still thought it was because of how he looked until his brain caught up with the rest.

“I-I think I get it,” Brian said, his breath shaky. He feared that he may be mistaken, but it seemed pretty clear.

Dan mistook Brian’s shaky voice as him not feeling the same way, and while he felt a bit like his heart was breaking and his world may fall apart because this whole situation had caused him so much confusion, he couldn’t get over the intense feeling of guilt.

“Bri, I’m sorry. I didn’t… I don’t know why I started feeling this way. I’m just, I’m sorry.” Dan wanted to evaporate on the spot, or at the very least, he wanted Brian to leave so he could go hide in Arin’s office, and maybe be comforted as he cried.

“Don’t ever apologise for your feelings,” Brian spoke, his voice a lot more serious than Dan had heard it in a while. There seemed to be a hint of regret but Brian continued speaking before Dan could question it.

“I know that this must be hard for you, but don’t apologise. Especially… especially not when I’ve felt, I feel the same way about you.”

Now it was Dan’s turn to be confused and surprised, and he waited for Brian to elaborate.

“I realised a while after I moved to London, but I didn’t say anything. I didn’t want to risk it. As time went on I thought I got over it, but the way you reacted last weekend made me realised I hadn’t, and that’s why it hurt so much.” Brian shrugged, trying to play it off as if it wasn’t a big deal. He wasn’t used to being so openly vulnerable, and Dan understood this, so he didn’t comment further. Instead, he took a breath, and then slipped his hand into Brian’s.

Brian looked at Dan and smiled. He wasn’t sure what to say or do. Taking things any further seemed like a bad idea without some heads up first, but he was too nervous to ask Dan for a kiss.

Dan wanted to kiss Brian. He wanted to do a lot with Brian, but it still scared him.

“I- Believe me Bri, I want to kiss you right now, but I’m still-I’m still adjusting,” Dan’s breath was uneven and heavy, his heart was beating so fast. He knew that he had fallen hard for Brian, and he wished that he could show Brian that right now, but he wasn’t ready, but Brian understood.

“It’s okay, we can take this as slow as you like.”

Dan smiled at Brian, happy that he understood. Just holding Brian’s hand after confessing their feelings for each other was a small step, but a step none the less, and he was ready to take many steps with Brian.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: 
> 
> Fic blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner 
> 
> Follow me on instagram: 
> 
> Art: https://www.instagram.com/retro_roses/?hl=en


End file.
